Leaving
by SarahCullen93
Summary: This is Set after New Moon instead of Eclispe. Bella has been hidding something from Edward but what. Crap at Summarys. Story Better.


**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION. I MADE IT MONTHS AGO SO ITS PROBABLY QUITE BAD.  
ITS SET AFTER NEW MOON BEFORE ECLIPSE. HOPE YOU LIKE I R&R PLEASE.  
MAKE EDWARD HAPPY :D**

**ML **

**XX**

* * *

**Bella & Edward:**

**Bella Leaves Edward (Part 1)**

'Edward?' I asked before he got into his car.

'Yes?' he asked

'Can you come over at 7 tonight? I just won't some time alone.' I whispered, I couldn't make my voice any louder.

'I guess, if you won't.' He replied confused.

'Thanks' I murmured walking over to him.

I wrapped my arms tight around his waist pushing myself up onto my tiptoes and kissed him. But he must have realized that this was not our normal kind of kiss there was to much tension coming from me.

'Are you okay sweetheart?' he asked grabbing my face so I had to look at him.

I nodded that was all I could mange without breaking down.

Swiftly (trying not to fall over) I walked to my truck.

When I got in the house it was only three, which gave me four hours to do every thing I needed to do before I left for good. I ran up to my room and packed all my heavy clothes leaving some behind. Once everything was packed I ran to the kitchen and wrote a goodbye note to Charlie.

_**Dad,**_

_**I'm leaving for good this time. I'm so sorry I couldn't say goodbye but I think it's easier this way. Take care of yourself, tell Jake goodbye and tell Edward I love him and give him the note inside this one don't read it. It's private.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Bella x**_

_*** * ***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

When I got to the airport, I half ran to the departure gate. I had 15 minutes of free time to tie up the lose ends before I leave for good. So I rang Alice and then Jake telling them to say nothing to Edward and that I don't want to be followed. Finally I told them goodbye and that I loved them.

I was just about to turn my phone off when I rang, it was Charlie. I flipped it open.

'Bella?!' It wasn't Charlie it was Edward.

'Were are you why have you told Charlie your leaving?!' he asked worry shading his voice.

'Goodbye Edward, I'm so sorry, I love you!' Was all I could say before I hung up.

I quickly hit the end call button and turned my phone off.

* * *

**Edwards View**

'BELLA!! BELLA!' I shrieked down the phone, but it went dead.

Were is she? What is she doing?

I ran up to her room and check all her things. Nearly all her clothes were gone. I was getting myself ready to follow her scent when I came across a note.

**_Edward,_**

**_You are my one and only, but I have to leave this is too much for me. I am not going to put you or the ones I love in danger just because of me. I am going to meet Victoria. Please don't come after me. As my final goodbye, I want to tell you that the time I spent with you has been beyond words. I love your more than you can understand. Even when you left I still loved you! And amazingly you loved me back! I understand if that does not stand anymore after this, but I have and do love you and will always love you. As my final wish take care of everyone for me but take care of yourself that will always be the most important thing to me. I have left my soul and heart with you. I love you._**

**_Forever yours._**

**_Bella x_**

My whole body started trembling, as the note fell to the floor. I had two options; save the one I love or follow her final wish. Pulling out my phone I called Alice.

'ALICE! WHERE IS SHE CAN YOU SEE?!' the phone shuck in my hand as I forced myself not to break it I've never felt so angry in my life.

'Edward come home. And bring the note so I can see if there's any lead.' She said just as urgently as me.

I left the Volvo at Bella's I was to angry to drive. I needed to run to clam myself. As I came up the drive I didn't slow if anything I got a lot faster, crashing right through the front door I ran past the others straight to Alice. She got up immediately.

'Edward, I can't see she's being very tricky. She keeps changing her mind to stop me from knowing. Let me see the letter.' she said in a harsh tone.

I handed her the note. She read it though three times before handing it back.

'WELL!!!' I could not keep my emotions in check so there was no point in trying.

'She good I don't know honestly the best thing to do is ask the others or at least Carlisle.' Her voice getting colder.

We sprinted down the stairs to were everyone was already arranged. There faces were all so different; Rosalie normal smug look was still there, Emmett's twisted grin changing into a grimace, Jasper's was cold, Esme's twisted in pain and Carlisle's serious with worry.

'WHAT DO WE DO? I NEEDED TO GO AFTER HER BUT HOW? DO I FOLLOW HER SCENT GIVE MYSELF _UP TO MY HUNTING SIDE_?!' my voice breaking near the end.

'No defiantly not I'll follow and u can follow me. Because I have more control are you going to take a plane? Or run?' Carlisle asked.

'Run I'm a lot better when I'm like this.' I replied.

'Trust Bella to do this, I always knew she would, selfish cow.' Rosalie said smugly but serious now.

'ROSE' they all shouted. While I let out an ear splitting snarl.

'You are a worthless excuse of a sister you know this I hate you!' I growled.

Emmett was looking at Rose with disbelief in his eyes.

'Let's go Esme, you go get the Volvo, Emmett get the back packs, Jasper get the passports and some money, Alice focus on finding Bella, I'll call the airport for tickets.'' Ordered Carlisle.

I ran back to Bella's with Esme, she took the Volvo back. I ran up to her room and searched for any sort of clue to were she was. I was about to leave but a yellow sticky note in her bin caught my eye. I pulled it out and read it.

Seattle airport 6pm.

Flight to London 7pm.

Total $5000 dollars.

Julies address 18 park view, Kirkland, London LN58 5PL.

Destroy this before I leave!

Perfect! This was exactly what I needed, thank God Bella was so forgetful. With that I took off running back to the house. Rosalie was waiting for me, I stopped when I ran into her I'd have to deal with her later. She just stood there, tense and ready for anything.

'Rosalie I'm not going to fight with you yet. You can wait, your not important.' I snarled

'Edward I'm not fighting either. I just won't to say good luck and if she's still alive tell her thank you from me.' she said softly.

I didn't have time to question her now she'd have to wait. When I got into the house I tossed the note to Carlisle, he read it in no time at all. Everyone was there ready to leave I tossed Jasper and Emmett the keys for the Mazda and the Mercedes. We sped to the airport, thankfully it was dark so we turned the head lights off and hit the gas. The airport was fairly clear so we got to the check in desk quickly. I ran to the gate the others followed a little slower behind me. The plane journey couldn't have gone any slower I decided to ring Bella again.

'Hello?' it wasn't Bella

'Hi is Bella Swan there?' I asked trying to be kind.

'Yes, here she is now.' The women said politely.

'Edward? What do you won't did you not get my note?' her voice was strained.

'Yes but what is going on? Why are you doing this Bella? Please tell me your okay.' I begged.

'I'm fine. I have to go goodbye my love. I'll always love you even in death.' she said softly. The line went dead.

No! Why is she doing this? Why? I needed to get off this plane and have Bella in my arms safe again.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

That was the most painful thing I've ever done. Edward sounded so hurt, remorse washed through me knocking me to my knees I just stayed there for how long I don't know. When I woke up I was lying on the floor with a blanket put around me Julie always did that if I fell asleep. Fear about what I am about to do hit be liked a hurricane.

If I was going to do this I had to go now. I walked down the stairs thankfully Julie had gone out to work. So I just went straight to the rental car and drove to were I was meeting Victoria. As I pulled up to the meeting place which was a disused warehouse the size out it was tiny compared to what we have back home, everything is the U.K was smaller than back home.

I got out the car my fear growing more and more. I walked to the front door, it pushed open but only with some force behind. As I walked into the cold warehouse my eyes moving slowly trying to find her. Then my eyes locked on a dark figure moving slowly towards me, my breath got caught in my throat as she came into the light. Victoria's were crimson red that bore centuries of anger, pain and revenge, painted across her face was a twisted evil smirk.

'Welcome Bella,' Her high-pitched voice hurt my ears.

I walked over to her. She wrapped her ice-cold arms around me and spoke so quietly I struggled to catch what she said. But before I could ask she had me pushed up against the wall with iron chains holding me in place. I gasped in horror as she hit my arm it made an ear splitting cracking sound. Pain suddenly shot up my arm I screamed, but what was the point. Her smile grew larger.

'Let me tell you a bit about me so you can understand why I am like this. I was born in 1805 my mother and father were tortured to death by soldiers in 1809, I was only 4 when I witnessed this horrible crime. I was put in an asylum because of my twisted mind even thought I was only 19. While I was in there I met my human soul mate Adam. He was locked up because he saw people who had passed away. He was caring and twisted just like me. At the age of 25, Adam and I were released from the asylum and we got married. But one blood stained night in the middle of a great fire Adam was killed. For months I walked through the woods alone, until I found James he was so much like Adam, he told me what he was a, vampire. And I begged him to change me. Without hesitation he changed me. For years James and myself traveled all over the world killing and torturing human. Then we me Laurent, we all joined together. We were well fitted making a very strong coven what with James tracking instincts, my evasive talent and Laurent's strength were nigh on impossible to defeat. Then we meet you and that filthy animal blood-sucking coven. And you know the rest.'' She stood there in a half crouch a satanic smile forming across her face.

' Goodbye Bella, this had been a lot of fun hasn't it?' she thrilled

'No, for you yes for me no.' I whimpered

'Splendid just as it should be don't you just love a fair fight to bad I don't fight fair, aye?' she chuckled

I just nodded, then with that she crouched lower and let out a bloodily snarl. Rushing forward at an inhuman pace. Then she was at my side. She quickly kicked my leg making sure it broke she kicked it again. I screamed again trying to stop myself but it was too much. She removed the chains while holding me up by my throat. She let out another low snarl.

'I'm not going to suck your blood, because if my James didn't get to then why should I? Not I'm just going to let you bleed and grow weak. Goodbye Bella may your death be slow and painful don't worry I'll tell Edward were to find your corpse.' She growled.

'Please please, just kill me I can't bare to let Edward see this. Please I know your thirsty your eyes maybe red but there tinting towards black. Please.' I begged

'No, I like my idea why should I spare him any grief let him fell what I felt and still feel today' she turned to run.

'YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!' when heard his voice I grimaced at the pain he must be in. But I couldn't see through the pain I fell. I tried to move to get a glimpse of his face but it was useless.

'Bella! Are you okay?' Emmett's voice was hard and strained.

'Huh? Emmett is that you?' I asked not sure through my concision

'Yes it's all of us Bella minus Rose.' Alice soothed with a cold edge to her voice.

'Alice? Emmett? Were Victoria?' asked the voices were getting clearer.

'Edwards taking care of her don't worry and he's fine. Are you hurt? Did she bite you? Alice quizzed me.

'My left side feels numb and my arm and leg is stinging like someone cut through them. No she didn't, why are you here I don't want you all involved please just go!' I yelled but they didn't listen.

'No chance Bella, Edward is here for you like we all are.' Emmett said from faraway.

'Esme? Carlisle? Jasper? Are they okay?' I whispered.

'Were all fine. Just worry about you're self. Edward will be here in a minute he's just dealing with Victoria.' She said.

Then my eyes opened. I could see everything but for some reason my hearing had been cut off, then I realized it was Alice holding my ears. Why?

'Alice I can't hear help!' I yelled

Esme was leaning over me with Carlisle next to her. He had a needle in his hand. Sedation no. I wanted to yell but it was to late I was diving into unconsciousness fast.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

When the plane landed I sped through the airport at human speed, but I wanted to go full speed. As we reached the parking lot, Alice ran over to the rental office she was back in 30 seconds. She tossed me a key for a car but I tossed it back shaking my head.

'Edward, you can go running.' Carlisle said.

But I wasn't listening. I was reading the minds of other people searching for Bella. Then I heard a distant scream, I knew this scream at once it was Bella, before I could stop myself I was running to were the scream was coming from. Anger pushed me to the limits of my speed I have never went this fast before. When I stopped I was standing in front of a old warehouse.

EDWARD! Alice's thoughts washed through me lick a steal ball.

_WHATS WRONG! WHERE ARE YOU? _

I didn't listen to them I was to busy with reading Victoria's and when I looked through her eyes I saw Bella. She lay on the floor mangled and paler than me. That was it I was over the edge I rocketed into the warehouse.

'YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!' I bellowed

Then the others were hear with me. They took care of Bella while I took down Victoria.

Her face went from a evil smile to a cold grimace of fear.

_Damn how did I not know they would be here? Should I fight do I have a choice?_

'NO, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE YOUR DEAD!' I snarled

Before she could do anything I lunged at her snapping off her arms. She let out a shrill of pain. Emmett was at my side then. 'BACK OFF SHE'S MINE!' I yelled. He backed off and watched anxious on missing out. She turned to run but I was to fast it only took me mere seconds to rip apart the rest of her.

'Esme? Carlisle? Jasper? Are they okay?' Bella whispered to Alice.

'Were all fine. Just worry about you're self. Edward will be here in a minute he's just dealing with Victoria.' Alice said.

Bella out a low cry of pain. 'Go to her Edward we can handle her.' Emmett ordered.

'Have you sedated her?' I asked.

'Yes, she wont come round till tomorrow at the earliest.' Carlisle said.

I didn't know if she could here me but I started to hum her lullaby, as I took her in my arms. We took off at full speed to the hospital were they took her straight to the operation theater.

* * *

**Bellas POV**

When I woke up I felt a numb pain in my left side. I pushed my eyes open they responded slowly taking much to long. Then I saw his face twisted in pain, worry, and unease.

'Edward? Are you okay?' I whispered

'Oh Bella! I had me worried sick I thought you were dead! I thought I would never hear you beautiful voice again!' he almost shouted

'Edward, I'm so so sorry. I never meant for you to follow me. I didn't want you to get hurt.' I cried.

'Shh, baby shh its okay your safe now. Hear in my arms I'll never let you go again sweetheart. Please just calm down.' He pleaded taking me into his arms.

'I love you.' I sobbed

'I love you to, Bella.' He murmured in my ear.

*** * **************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was Wednesday when I finally got home Charlie nearly had a fit when he saw me. Renee stayed with me until I could walk properly but Edward was always there. He never let me out of his sight.

'You can do this love. I know you can.' Edward soothed me as I tried to walk. It was painful but as long as I could walk a little Carlisle would put me on crutches instead of stuck in that blasted wheelchair I had been bonded to for 6 weeks.

I was staying with the Cullen's now because the wedding was only a week away. Which I loved because I had every second with Edward.

*** * ****************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was the day of my wedding. Alice had locked me up in her bathroom so I couldn't escape.

'They're back now Edward wants to talk to Bella.' Rosalie called through the door.

'Not a chance tell him to go away.' Alice called.

'I'm not going anywhere I'll talk to her through the door if it will make you happy.' Edward called.

'Fine.' Alice sighed.

'Bella, honey you have 5 minutes, till we get married I know your anxious but calm down. I love you.' He cooed through the door.

'I know you better go before Alice blows a fuse in hear I'll see you in 5' I called but I could here him sigh and walk away.

Charlie came through the door.

'Bells its time are you ready?' he asked.

'Yes 95%' I joked

'That's my girl, come on then.' He sighed.

As we walked down the stairs the wedding march played in the background. Then I saw him, a vision of an archangel standing next to a flower coated wedding arch and alter. My world suddenly clicked into place. Charlie walked me down the aisle putting my hand in Edward's. Mr. Webber was our minister he went through all the normal stuff but he changed ''till death do us part'' to ''as long as we both shall live''.

'I do!' Edward nearly shouted with the most amazing smile on his face.

'I do forever!' I said back.

'You may kiss the bride' Mr. Webber said.

Edward took my face in his hands a kissed me, my breath spread up but I pulled him closer. Coughing filed the room and Edward with drew from my lips putting a arm around my waist. I blushed crimson red.

'The blushing bride.' Edward murmured into my ear. I stuck my tongue out and hugged him closer to me.

**The end.**


End file.
